


I Do.

by AceDetective



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Poly Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDetective/pseuds/AceDetective
Summary: Excerpt:Virgil stared at Roman and searched his face for a sign of trickery. Thomas was a very good actor and all the sides shared this trait. Virgil knew it was a fruitless venture to search for a sign and looked away from Roman. The other side’s face held only sincerity not meant for one such as Virgil. Virgil felt tears prickle his eyes once more and rubbed them away with his sleeve, not caring for his already ruined eyeshadow.Virgil couldn’t look at Roman once he looked away. It was dawning on him just how stupid he looked in front of Roman. Virgil clenched his fists and dug his nails into his palms. They knew. They knew and they would never let him live it down. They’d hate him more now. He was a freak. He wasn’t wanted. This exchange would only worsen things.





	I Do.

The first thing Virgil heard in the morning was a knock at his door. Virgil’s eyes snapped open. He’d only been asleep for an hour or so. The other sides wouldn’t care though. They needed to be up to help Thomas through the day. It didn’t matter if he’d slept or not. The other sides would hate him more if Thomas got hurt because of him slacking off. 

“Kiddo?” Patton questioned when Virgil didn’t open the door or vocally greet him.

“I’m fine, Patton,” Virgil climbed out of his bed.

He threw on his signature hoodie and opened the door. Before him, Patton stood with a wide grin on his face. The oldest facet grabbed his hand and led him out to the kitchen for breakfast. Virgil jumped in surprise, but didn’t fight back against the pull. He knew what happened when the other sides missed breakfast and he didn’t want to fall victim to another one of Patton’s tickle “fights”.

When they got to the kitchen table, Roman and Logan were already seated. The two paused their conversation and smiled at Patton. Virgil took his spot at the table and picked at the food on his plate. Any appetite he had lost to the guilt of interrupting the trio’s morning. He could get out of dinner with them, but not breakfast.

“Virgil,” Patton’s “father” voice came through. “Make sure you eat something.”

Virgil didn’t look up from the plate in front of him, but started to eat. He ate half his plate without a word and got up to take care of the leftovers. He knew Patton wouldn’t bother him after eating that much. Now he could retreat to his room until Thomas needed them.

In his room, he sat down on the bed and put on his headphones. He used the blasting MCR music to block out his thoughts of the other three sides. It didn’t work. The pure bliss he saw on Roman’s face this morning as the fanciful side spoke to his lovers was burned into his mind. Roman never looked at him like that, none of them did. He was the bad guy. He didn’t deserve it. 

Roman’s treatment of him had improved vastly, but Virgil knew it was only to prevent him from leaving Thomas again. Virgil wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t abandon Thomas, not again. He had to protect their manifester and keep him vigilant for threats.

Virgil let out a sigh as he came to a conclusion. That was what he would do. He would ignore the other sides and focus on his duty to Thomas. He heart ached at the thought, but he hoped it would fade as time went on. He needed to get over himself. The only time the others paid him attention was to help Thomas, they didn’t care about Virgil. They hated Virgil. They’d be happier if they could forget he existed. If he did this, it would make it easier for everyone.

 

His attempt lasted two weeks. Two weeks of playing the bad guy like he had for years. He hid away in his room until needed, locked them out and sank out as soon as Thomas’ problems were solved. Patton had finally stopped coming to his room in the morning for breakfast, unable to force Virgil out from the locked doors. Everything seemed to be working out for once, until he felt the familiar tug of Thomas summoning him for a video.

Virgil popped onto his normal spot on the stairs and looked around the room. The other sides were present, as was Thomas, but there were no cameras set up. The others weren’t in their normal spots either. Logan sat on the couch with Patton clinging to him, head buried in the logical side’s chest. Patton’s shoulders shook and Virgil could hear his crying from his spot on the stairs.

Roman stood in front of Virgil, his jaw set and his eyes filled with fury. The prince’s arms were folded over his chest as he glared down at Virgil. Virgil stared at Roman for a moment before looking at the other two sides and then to Thomas for an explanation.

Thomas looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes that rivaled Virgil’s own. His hair was unkempt and his face pale. The manifester sat in a chair by the table, slouching. Virgil wondered how much of it was his fault. He knew he’d thrown himself into his work suddenly and without letting up, but he hadn’t realized the extent.

“You’ve ignored us and tormented Thomas for too long,” Roman stated, his tone harsh. “If you have a problem, do not take it out on Thomas.”

Virgil clenched his fists from within his hoodie’s sleeves and looked to the floor. He hadn’t meant to hurt Thomas. The room was silent other than Patton’s sobs. Virgil’s heart ached at the sound, knowing he was the cause for them. They were supposed to enjoy having him leave them alone. It was what they wanted. They could ignore him without fearing him leaving Thomas.

He looked up at Roman once more. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. No matter what he said, Creativity would cast him as the villain. He was one. He couldn’t do anything right. His attempts to help them only lead to them becoming hurt. He couldn’t leave without them dragging him back for Thomas. He messed everything up.

Virgil bit his lip as he felt tears start to build up. He wasn’t going to cry! He didn’t deserve to! Frustration built up in him without an outlet to relieve it. Roman’s face changed to confusion and Virgil knew he saw the tears. Virgil sank out before Roman could react.

Virgil appeared in the common area and stumbled out into the hall that lead to his room. The tears flowed freely as he opened his door and entered, the door locked behind him. He collapsed the moment he locked the door. Virgil let out the sobs that built up during the failed confrontation. His body shook and his hands gripped the rug on his floor.

He hated that the other three only cared to keep him from abandoning Thomas. He wouldn’t do that! They ignored him for years, but when he stopped bothering them, he’s the one ignoring them!

A string of knocks sounded on his door and his heart stopped. They heard. They heard him. He thought they wouldn’t come after him. His arms shook as he pushed himself off the floor and opened the door.

“What do you want?” he asked.

He resisted the urge to grimace at how miserable he sounded. He didn’t look up to meet Roman’s gaze. He didn’t want Roman to see the tears that still flowed down his cheeks.

“What’s going on with you, Surly Temple?” Roman asked in return.

“I’m fine.”

Roman sighed and reached out. Virgil snapped his head up and jumped back; his eyes blown wide in panic and his breaths in large puffs. He watched Roman, waiting for him to strike. He knew it would happen. Virgil made Roman’s beloved cry and hurt Thomas. He was the bad guy. He didn’t do anything right.

“Verge?”

Roman cautiously approached this time, sure to keep his hands down. He recognized the signs of a panic attack and was sure Virgil would have one if he wasn’t already. The younger side looked terrified of him and he was crying. He hated to think of Virgil suffering alone. And his attempt at a confrontation failed horribly. Something was ailing his love and he had no clue how to kill it. He only made it worse.

“Verge?” he repeated, doing his best to soften his tone. “Whatever it is, let me slay it for you.”

Virgil’s head tilted and confusion crossed his expression. Virgil remembered Roman saying something similar from the Valentine’s Day video. He killed whatever was ailing the one he tried to romance. Virgil let out a wet laugh, which sounded closer to a sob, even to his own ears. This was Roman’s revenge? He would use Virgil’s pitiful love for them to punish him. Of course, they knew. He was pathetic.

Virgil laughed and laughed until the laughs gave way to full on sobs. A new wave of tears streamed down Virgil’s cheeks as his knees gave out beneath him. He hit the floor with a thud and continued to cry. His hands slipped out of his hoodie’s front pouch and into his hair. He gripped it tightly to ground himself, but the pain only worsened how he felt.

Pathetic. Unloved. They know. They hate you.

Within moments of him hitting the ground, Roman was by his side. The fanciful side gathered Virgil into his arms and held on as Virgil’s cries turned to wails. Roman stood and frowned at how easy Virgil was to carry. He walked down the hall and rubbed circles into Virgil’s back. He entered the room he created to spend nights with his loves without the influence of their rooms and sat on the bed with Virgil.

“It’s alright, Virgil,” he cooed softly.

The younger side shook and sucked in desperately for air. Virgil shuddered as Roman’s hand gently gripped one of his hands and tried to untangle his fingers from his hair. After a few moments, Roman removed both hands from Virgil’s hair and held them in his own to prevent Virgil from wrapping them back in. Quietly, Roman started to hum a Disney song in hope that it would help Virgil ground himself. Roman rubbed circles the tops of Virgil’s hands with his thumbs as he waited for Virgil to be able to speak.

“I’ll back off Thomas,” Virgil forced out. He took a breath, “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

Virgil sounded miserable and he was. He was exhausted from the past two weeks and he hated doing it. He pulled his hands away from Roman and tucked them into his hoodie. Roman’s humming ceased and Virgil looked up to see the fanciful side watching him.

“I understand,” Roman said. He reached out and placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “Right now, finding out what ails you matters most. I meant this.”

Virgil stared at Roman and searched his face for a sign of trickery. Thomas was a very good actor and all the sides shared this trait. Virgil knew it was a fruitless venture to search for a sign and looked away from Roman. The other side’s face held only sincerity not meant for one such as Virgil. Virgil felt tears prickle his eyes once more and rubbed them away with his sleeve, not caring for his already ruined eyeshadow.

Virgil couldn’t look at Roman once he looked away. It was dawning on him just how stupid he looked in front of Roman. Virgil clenched his fists and dug his nails into his palms. They knew. They knew and they would never let him live it down. They’d hate him more now. He was a freak. He wasn’t wanted. This exchange would only worsen things.

“Virgil,” a callused hand caressed his cheek. “Please look up.”

Virgil shook his head, “Stop.”

“Virgil, please,” Roman’s voice quivered.

A chill went through Virgil. Roman was a good actor, but Virgil wasn’t sure he could fake that. Virgil looked up in surprise. Roman’s eyes were fixed on him, wide and saddened. The prince’s lips were pouted.

“Go back to Logan and Patton,” Virgil told him dryly.

Roman sighed, “Virgil, we want to help you.”

Virgil shifted on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. His chest ached and his stomach felt cold. He knew Roman wasn’t faking, but it couldn’t be aimed at Virgil. He had to be upset about Thomas’s state and Patton crying. Roman only wanted to make them feel better and dealing with the “villain” was the only way.

“Would you prefer to speak with Logan and Patton present?” Roman asked.

Virgil gave a brief nod. It was better they sorted it out together, so that he only had to go through this once. Roman took out his phone and texted Logan. Within minutes, the other two sides came into the room. Logan frowned as he sat on the desk chair. Patton wiped his eyes again as he sat down on Virgil’s other side.

For the first time, Virgil glanced around the room they were in. He knew it didn’t belong to any one side, there was no influence from the room. The bed was too large to be meant for one and belongings of the other three could be spotted around the room. This was their room. One meant for the three of them. Ice twisted in Virgil’s stomach at the realization. He was on their bed, intruding on their private life together. He didn’t think Roman was that cruel, to show him everything the three had together and left him out of. Virgil pulled his knees closer to him, in a vain attempt to shield his heart from breaking.

He couldn’t leave. Roman and Patton were too close for him to bolt away. They’d keep him here until they got their point across. Trapped. His breathing hitched.

“Verge?” Patton asked.

Patton reached out and gently took one of Virgil’s hands in his own. He pressed a kiss to it before he pressed it to his chest, so that Virgil could feel the rise and fall of his chest.

“Try to breath with me, okay?” Patton instructed.

Virgil looked up in shock and did as he was told. Virgil focused on the rise and fall of Patton’s chest and tried to mimic it. Patton smiled at him and held his hand as his breathing regulated.

“Good job, Virgil,” Logan stood from the desk chair and walked over.

The trio allowed Virgil to calm down best that he could before they attempted to speak. When he’d calmed down, Patton lowered Virgil’s hand from his chest and held it gently in his lap.

“Kiddo, we wanted to know why you’ve been avoiding us,” Patton started.

Virgil was quiet for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I thought you wanted me to leave you alone,” Virgil admitted. “Because I was ruining your time together.”

The other three were silent. Patton dropped Virgil’s hand suddenly and hugged him tightly. Virgil stiffened in Patton’s arms and Patton frowned.

“No, no. Virgil, we don’t want that,” Patton assured. “You weren’t ruining anything. Actually . . .”

Virgil heard Patton’s voice quiver at the end. Whatever Patton was trying to say, he meant it. The elder side sniffled and buried his face in Virgil’s hair.

“We’d prefer to have you around,” Logan finished.

Virgil didn’t reply immediately. He sat still in Patton’s arms, taking in what they said. They wanted him around? They never wanted him around.

“What?” Virgil said.

Roman looped an arm loosely around his shoulder, “We want you around.” The prince gave him a nervous smile and a flustered blush spread across the prince’s face, “We’d like it if you considered being with us?”

“You mean that?” Virgil asked.

It seemed too good. Virgil bite his lip as he waited for a reply from one of them. Any of them. They wouldn’t take a trick this far. It would affect Thomas. His heart swelled with hope and something else. He didn’t know what. He’d never felt it before, but it was good. It was warm and left him almost happy.

“We do, Virgil,” Logan answered.

Logan moved to sit on the bed with them and seated himself behind Virgil. The logical side leaned back against Virgil slightly, just enough to offer comfort, but not too much so he wouldn’t overwhelm Virgil.

“We’ve wanted to ask for a while,” Roman added. “But we thought you weren’t interested. You like us, right?”

The romantic side looked anxious when Virgil looked to him. Guilt ran through Virgil, knowing he was the cause for that nervous expression. He knew how Roman got about any crushes he had or the ones Thomas had.

“I do,” Virgil replied.

Virgil watched Roman’s expression change once Virgil gave his answer. Roman lost all signs of the nervous expression he wore moments before. The prince beamed at Virgil, eyes alight with joy. He reached out and enveloped his loves in a hug, finally able to claim all three as his.

Patton squealed and nuzzled Virgil’s hair, “You like us! You like us!”

“It is immensely satisfactory,” Logan added.

The warmth Virgil felt grew in the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Sanders Sides fic! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
